


Supernatural alternate ending 15x20 Carry On (Fix it)

by shubham_Sp21



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adamichael, CarryOn, Destiel - Freeform, Jack - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Supernatural - Freeform, Superwholock, castiel - Freeform, deanwinchester - Freeform, samwichester, seileen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27815218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shubham_Sp21/pseuds/shubham_Sp21
Summary: And then Dean gripped Castiel tight and raised him from perdition.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Michael/Adam Milligan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Supernatural alternate ending 15x20 Carry On (Fix it)

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my personal attempt to create an alternate ending for Supernatural. This is not the best out there as it is my very first work. But its still much better than the canon finale of the show which failed to give us the satisfaction of a good ending, It failed the characters, cast and crew who worked so hard on the show and it ultimately failed the show. I hope this work of mine succeeds to give you satisfaction. Enjoy reading it.

**SUPERNATURAL ALTERNATE ENDING SEASON 15 EPISODE 20:- “CARRY ON’**

Days after Jack defeated God and brought back all people, Sam & Dean found their half-brother Adam & invited him to live with them in the Bunker. Adam happily accepted the offer as he now had no one (not even Michael) but his half-brothers as his family. The Winchesters still kept hunting monsters sometimes accompanied by Sam’s girlfriend Eileen.

One day, as Sam & Dean were about to leave for a job, jack showed up in the Bunker. Dean ran towards him & asked for some news. Jack said, “Nothing. The Empty still isn’t doesn’t agree to give Cas. ‘A deal is a deal’, it said.” Dean looked sad but he wasn’t ready to give up hope just yet. After hearing Jack’s voice in the Bunker, Adam goes to him and asks about some news on Michael. Jack says, “The Empty wouldn’t let go of him either. It’s all chaos in the Empty as all entities there have woken up. In his time as God, Chuck made a lot of mess and I am still not done fixing it all. I will come to you if there anything changes.” Jack vanished as he uttered these words.

As they left the bunker, Sam sees Dean’s face and asks, “Are you crying?” “What? No.”, says Dean trying to cover up his feelings. Sam notices that Dean is wearing Castiel’s tie. ‘Probably as a remembrance’, Sam thinks to himself. Adam decides to go with them as an exercise since he has never hunted monsters before and Dean has been training him ever since he joined them. They get into the 67’ Chewy Impala and go the house where the murder happened. They find out the father was dead, the mother’s tongue was cut off and their two children have been taken. They see the sketch the mother drew. Dean realizes quickly that they’ve tried hunting these things before with their father in 1986. He jokingly names them ‘Vamp-Mimes’. Adam discovers a pattern in the victims and finds out which house will become the next victim. They go and stand by that house until the monsters arrive in a Car. Dean kills one of the two Vamp-Mimes and ties up the other as Sam uncovers the mask it is wearing. It is a teen boy vampire. The Winchesters tries to get the information out of him as they threaten him. The Vamp tells them where his nest is before Dean kills him. Realizing they might need backup, Sam calls Eileen and tells her to meet at this barn that is supposed to be the nest for these Vamp-Mimes.

Eileen meets them outside of the barn as the Clock hits 3 in the morning. Sam, Dean, Adam & Eileen plan their strategies before going in the barn. Eileen & Adam stay outside the Barn as backup and Sam & Dean go in the barn as Dean realizes this is the same barn he met Castiel the first time. Inside the barn, they see nothing. They approach a door and find the kids hiding in the small room. Sam helps them get out and as they go outside the room, they find four Vamp-Mimes standing against the exit door. Dean helps the kids get out of the barn and Sam gets ready to fight the monsters. When the alpha takes its mask off, Dean realizes this is the same woman they tried to save in their early hunts. They are about to attack as a sudden bright light flashes into the Barn and burns up the monsters. Jack shows up in the barn and tells dean he has important news about Castiel. “Where are the Vamp-things?” asks Sam. “In purgatory where they belong.” replies Jack.

“What about Cas?” Dean cries in desperation.

“I have found a way to bring him back. But it involves you going into the empty.”

“Fine.” Says Dean without a single hesitation.

“Then come with me.” As jack says this, he opens a rift that connects directly to the Empty. “You need to put the Empty back to sleep. That’s all it ever wanted. And all the other entities there will go back to sleep immediately. But make sure you have gotten Cas back here by then, otherwise he will go to sleep as well and I will have no power over the Empty after it has gone to sleep.”

“And how is he supposed to put the Empty to sleep?” asks Sam. Jack creates an eight sided pointy blade into thin air and gives it to dean. “You’ll have to stab this blade right into the chest of the body it is wearing. This will put it right back to sleep.”

“Are you sure you’ll be able to do this?” asks Sam. “I have to do this.” Says Dean.

“Okay, what do you want me to do?”

“Get those kids back to their home and take Adam & Eileen with you. If everything goes right, we’ll be done before you are back.”

Dean enters the rift immediately after Sam leaves the barn. As he enters the Empty, he sees nothing but pitch black darkness. He moves forward and sees entities roaming around. They move so swiftly that he doesn’t even notice some of them. He yells Castiel’s name as he runs around trying to find him. “Dean?” a voice is heard far away in the distance by Dean. Dean runs towards the voice to discover Castiel looking at him in surprise. “What are you doing here?” asks Castiel.

“What am I doing here? I am here to take you back! That’s what I am doing here!”

“You shouldn’t be here. I made a deal and I must hold my end of it.”

“This isn’t a request! I am either taking you with me or I’ll stay here with you for eternity!”

“Oh, how romantic!” says a voice behind Dean. Dean turns around to see its none other than the Empty itself in Meg’s body. “Well, well, well. If it isn’t Dean Winchester all dressed up ready to take his boyfriend back.” Dean takes the silver blade into his hands and moves furiously towards it. The Empty throws Dean away. Castiel sneaks behind it to pick up the fallen blade. The empty tries strangle dean but Dean sees Castiel with the blade in his hands and yells, “Cas! The chest!” Castiel goes behind the Empty as it is busy strangling Dean to death and stabs in its chest from behind with the blade. The Empty falls on the ground and struggles to be awake so Dean won’t take Castiel away.

Dean tells Castiel to come with him but Castiel hesitates. “What’s wrong?” asks dean.

“Dean, about the things I said before I was taken. I ju…”, Cas hasn’t finished his sentence before Dean holds him and kisses him on the lips making Cas realize that his feelings for Dean are completely reciprocated. Dean holds Cas’s hands and takes him to the rift. Just as they are about to get out, the Empty tries to telekinetically hold Castiel inside. As Dean realizes this, he holds Cas from behind and tries to pull Cas outside. Eventually, Dean succeeds to get Cas out but the Empty manages to take all of Cas’s grace out of him before he is outside and the rift closes behind them. The Empty cries in anger and pain before it falls back to its sleep and all the other entities with it.

Outside in the barn, Dean Notices Jack isn’t there. Cas falls on the ground and Dean shakes him to keep him conscious. “I am fine.” says Castiel, “The Empty took all my grace and now there is no way to recover it since it must’ve already gone back to sleep. I will be fine in a while.” “Does that mean what I think it means?” asks Dean. “Yes. I am now a human. I will live and die like a human.” “Well, if that’s the case…” says Dean, “Would you like to spend the rest of your life with me?” asks Dean with little smile on his face.

“Are you proposing to me?” asks Cas with a little smile doing a head tilt.

“Yes.”

“Well, I guess I have no other choice left but to accept.” Says Cas as Dean leans towards him and kisses him.

As they are kissing, Sam walks in the barn and sees them. Dean stops and yells, “Damnit Sam, Every time!”

“I knew it.” Sam points at them in shock. Eileen and Adam come inside the barn from behind him. Sam holds Eileen’s arm and says, “I knew it. Everyone said I was crazy and I was seeing things but I knew it… I am gonna go scream.” Sam runs outside and Eileen goes after him. Adam goes near Castiel to congratulate him as he notices Jack standing behind him. Adam asks if there is anything on Michael. Jack smiles and tells everyone to cover their eyes and ears. A bright flash shines near the roof and a scream is heard. Dean and Cas cover their eyes and ears but Adam doesn’t because he knows who it is. “Yes. I consent.” says Adam with a big smile on his face. The flash and noise go away. Dean and Cas open their eyes to see Adam’s eyes glowing white.

Eileen takes Sam back into the barn as Sam is still saying, “I knew it!” and pointing at Dean & Cas. “Thank you all for bringing me back and reuniting me with the only one I can call my family.” says Michael. “How the hell did you do that, Jack?” asks Dean. “I was able to sneak him out through another rift as the Empty was busy fighting you.” said Jack. “Well, thank you. And I am sorry the betrayal. I am always that hopeless when I am without Adam. Now we must go.” said Michael. “Where will you go?” asked Sam. “Our original plan. Travel throughout the World. See the wonders of the Universe. Besides, he & I have a lot of catching up to do.”, said Michael before flying away.

Days after that morning, Dean & Cas are holding hands and dancing to a song in the bunker. “You know, after this we should go the bedroom and get to the fifth base.” says Dean with smile on his face. “What’s a fifth base?” asks Cas with a confused head tilt. “Never mind, just keep dancing.” says Dean hopelessly looking at Cas as they continue dancing.

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me in the comments if you like it or not and how I can improve upon my writing.


End file.
